Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia
by Clarissa Fujita
Summary: Liat aja di dalem  ?
1. Chapter 1: Who is 'It?

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia!

Genre: Humor/Supernatural/Romance (Maybe)

Rate: K… T?

Summary: (Saya bego dalam buat Summary) Suatu hari ada 'teman'nya Tony 'datang' ke Bumi, dia ngomong make bahasa Alien, gimana ya para mahluk *dilempar petasan* maksudnya para Manusia ngerti dia ngomong apa? LET'S STUDY ALIEN'S LANGUAGE WITH ARTHUR AND TONY (?)! *dilempar pot bunga* Review ya! WAJIB! *neror mode: ON* Err… Tambahan, disini Saya (Author) Masuk sebagai Bandung ke-2, Bandung yang ke-1 itu Bandung Barat, Sedangkan Saya Bandung Selatan (Mewakili Tempat Tinggal :D)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Chara-Chara yang masuk di Fic ini © Pemiliknya xD

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia! ©

Warning: OOC, OC, Shonen-Ai (Maybe *Digaplok*), Human Name use in Chapter II :D

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1: Who is 'It'?

Dihari yang tenang di Gakuen Hetalia, bel baru berbunyi yang menandakan baru masuk jam pelajaran pertama, di kelas Asia (Ini Asia tenggara sama timur lho~), tampak lagi ribut-ribut, entah ada apa'an. Kemudian, ada guru Kimia masuk ke kelas Asia.

"Hei! Tuh ada apa'an ribut-ribut?," Bentak Bapa Kimia.

"Uwa! Bapa! Balik ke tempat!," Kata Vietnam.

Setelah semua murid kembali ke tempat, Bapa Kimia itu langsung ngebacot di depan, bukan ngebacot sama muridnya! Tapi sama papan tulis! *dilempar kapur*. Semua muridnya malah asik sendiri sama kegiatannya, Thailand lagi ngegambar gajah, Vietnam lagi makan cokelat diem-diem, Japan lagi ngegambar bapa kimia sambil bawa tabung kimia dan langsung meledak tabungnya *dilempar penghapus*, Bandung Barat lagi asik-asiknya main PSP hasil minjem (baca: Nyolong) dari Inggris, Hong Kong lagi nyiapin petasan buat dilempar ke bapa kimia itu, China lagi mainin pandannya (?), Dan lain sebagainya. Kemudian Thailand mendengar suara orang yang sedang berlari menuju kelas Asia.

"Ana~ Ini dia ya~?" Kata Thailand sambil tersenyum.

"He~? Telat lagi? Udah berapa kali dia telat? Kukira gak masuk…," Kata Vietnam yang udah habis makan Cokelatnya.

"Yup! Ini Dia!," Kata Bandung Barat.

Orang yang tadi lagi lari ke kelas Asia langsung ngebuka pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"HUWAAAAAAAA! BAPA MAAF SAYA TELAT!," Kata Cewe berambut dibawah pundak itu a.k.a Bandung Selatan.

Semua temen-temennya udah senyam-senyum gak jelas, mengingat Hukumannya Bandung Barat waktu itu karena telat.

"KAMU? UDAH TELAT GAK BILANG PERMISI LAGI?," Bentak Bapa Kimia itu.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Bapa kan saya udah minta maaf! Boleh ikut pelajaran ya pak~?," Kata Bandung Selatan sambil berusaha ngeles.

"GAK! LARI KAMU KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KELILING! DAN RATAPI KESALAHANMU!," Bentak Bapa kimia itu (lagi).

Semua temen-temennya udah ketawa ngakak, terutama Bandung Barat, keliatannya puas banget ngakaknya, Soalnya hukumannya dulu gak seberat ini, Cuma 5 keliling. Sedangkan Bandung Selatan meratapi nasibnya dan keluar kelas.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAPA GANAS!," Teriak Bandung selatan (yang udah ngalahin Toa-nya Miku) sambil lari ngebut di Koridor yang melewati kelas Eropa dan Amerika.

Sedangkan di kelas Eropa, semua pada cengo ngedenger suara barusan, Bahkan, Sang ketua OSIS, Inggris, sampe bengong *dihajar Arthur*.

"Buset dah tuh… Teriaknya kenceng bener!," Kata Perancis.

"Itu Bandung Selatan ya?," Tanya Inggris yang lagi liat ke cewe yang lagi lari keliling lapangan.

"He? Mana! Mana!," Kata Serravalle yang langsung pergi ke tempat Inggris.

"WADAW! SAKIT!," Kata Inggris yang kakinya (sengaja) keinjek sama Serravalle.

"Uwa! Iya tuh! Telat lagi ya?," Tanya Prussia.

"Kasian banget tuh, sekarang emang pelajaran siapa di kelas Asia?," Tanya Iceland.

"Pelajaran Si Bapa Kimia yang gila itu," Jawab Norway.

"Pantesan! Udah tau tuh guru galak bener, malah terlambat…," Kata Inggris.

"Hei! Kita sekarang ngapain? Kan jam kosong?," Tanya Finland.

"Berantem aja yuk!," Usul Prussia.

"Baka! Sebelah kan Kelas Amerika sama Asia!," Kata Hungary sambil mukul Prussia make Frying Pan.

"APA! BERANTEM? AYO!," Kata Denmark yang entah kenapa langsung semangat denger kata 'Berantem'.

"Itu usulan gak bener bego!," Kata Norway sambil mukul Denmark make Buku paket.

"Terus kita ngapain? Bengong aja?," Tanya Prussia.

"Kenapa gak Tanya sang Ketua OSIS aja?," Usul Austria.

"Iya juga ya! Tumben loe pinter!," Kata Prussia ke Austria sambil memegang kepala Austria.

"Kau…," Kata Austria yang udah berusaha sabar nge-hadapin nih anak satu.

"Oi! Ketua OSIS! Sekarang kita ngapain?," Tanya Prussia yang Sangat (TIDAK) Sopan kepada Inggris.

"Entahlah… Terserah kalian saja, asal jangan berisik + ngeganggu kelas lain… Dan GAK ADA ACARA BERANTEM HOI! HOI!," Kata Inggris yang langsung bangun dari Bangkunya dan lari ke depan papan tulis, karena BARU SAJA Prussia Berantem sama Denmark, dan yang ngajak itu… Si Prussia…

"Hayo Berantem!," Kata Prussia semangat.

"HAYO! SAPA TAKUT!," Kata Denmark yang gak kalah semangat.

"Hah… Berantem lagi deh…," Kata Hungary sambil duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Austria.

(Kita Beralih ke Bandung Selatan yang lagi lari-lari)

"Ah… Bapa Kimia ganas banget… Ini gara-gara Bandung Barat! Jadi gue yang kena imbasnya," Kata Bandung Selatan yang lagi ngambek sambil lari keliling lapangan.

Saat Bandung Selatan lagi asik ngambek (?), terdengar suara yang memanggilnya dari kelas Eropa.

"Oi! Kenapa lari-lari di lapangan?," Tanya Serravalle yang nongol di Jendela kelas (dan memasang senyuman aneh (?)).

"_Ayo… Jangan Diliat sama didengerin kata-kata tuh bocah! Ayo terus lari! Udah 9 keliling nih!," _Batin Bandung Selatan yang (SENGAJA) Tidak menghiraukan Serravalle yang bertanya.

Bandung Selatan sengaja tidak menghiraukan Serravalle, karena udah tau maksdunya mau ngapain. Saat Bandung selatan lagi membatin, terdengar lagi suara yang 'menyesatkan' dari arah kelas Asia.

"Aduh~ Kasian banget~ Capek ya non~?," Kata Bandung Barat sambil cekikikan gak jelas yang bisa diartikan sebagai mengejek.

"Apa loe nongol-nongol!," Kata Bandung Selatan.

"Biarin aja! Kan pergantian guru!," Balas Bandung Barat.

Tanpa disadari Oleh Bandung Selatan, di depannya ada Tiang bendera, dan Bandung Selatan SUKSES nabrak tiang bendera dan terlihat sangat sakit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! BANDUNG SELATAN NABRAK TIANG BENDERA!," Kata Bandung Barat sambil ngakak.

"HE! MANA! MANA!," Kata Orang-orang di Kelas Eropa.

"BANDUNG SELATAN! KEREN KAU NABRAKNYA!," Kata Orang-orang di Kelas Amerika.

"Hahahahaha! Sudah kuabadikan, Aru!," Kata China yang ternyata dari tadi nge-video Bandung Selatan yang lagi lari.

"Sama!," Kata Japan yang berhasil nge-foto adegan Bandung Selatan nabrak tiang bendera.

Sedangakan yang lagi diketawain langsung malu, secara depan umu gitu nabraknya, tanpa disadari kepalanya berdarah sedikit sama kaki kanannya lecet.

"Huh! Balik aja ke kelas! Peduli amat diketawain!," Gerutu Bandung Selatan sambil jalan (kesakitan) gara-gara kakinya lecet sama kepalanya berdarah gara-gara Tiang bendera (KERAMAT) Tadi.

Saat Bandung Selatan berjalan di Koridor Kelas Amerika, Eropa dan Asia, Bukannya di tolongin malah diketawain terus.

"Hahahaha! Kak! Gimana rasanya?," Tanya Costa Rica.

"Rasain aja loe sendiri sana!," Jawab Bandung Selatan dengan (SANGAT) Tidak ramah.

"Bandung Selatan, Enak ya nabrak riang bendera?," Tanya Prussia sambil masih ketawa.

"Cobain aja sendiri sana! Awesome gadungan!," Kata Bandung Selatan Frustasi.

"Heh? Gue Ini Awesome tau!," Kata Prussia.

"Kita gak ngerasa kamu Awesome kok," Kata Orang-orang di kelas Eropa dan seketika Prussia langsung pundung di pojokkan.

Akhirnya Bandung Selatan sampai di kelasnya sambil berjalan kesakitan + narik tasnya di lantai.

"Aduh non, Sakitnya bukan main ya?," Goda Bandung Barat yang udah kayaknya udah gak sayang nyawanya lagi.

"Terserah… Japan, kau bawa perban?," Kata Bandung Selatan yang langsung bertanya ke Japan sambil duduk di bangkunya yang dibelakang Bandung Barat.

"Ada… sama betadine gak?," Tanya Japan Sambil menyodorkan perban pada Bandung Selatan.

"Boleh lah…," Kata Bandung Selatan sambil menerima perban dari Japan.

Saat Bandung Selatan baru memperban kepalanya, Bel Pemberitahuan berbunyi (Di seluruh kelas).

"_Kepada Bandung Selatan dan Bandung Barat dari kelas Asia harap ke ruang BK, dan Utuk Ketua OSIS juga harap ke BK, terima kasih," _Kata Guru BK.

"Kok Gue dibawa-bawa?," Tanya Inggris sambil keluar kelas ke Kelas Asia.

" Kok Gue juga dibawa-bawa? Kamu ngadu ya!," Tuduh Bandung Barat.

"Enak aja! Ke ruang BK aja belom!," Bantah Bandung Selatan sambil memperban Kepalanya.

Akhirnya Inggris dan Bandung Barat (TERPAKSA) Ikut ke ke ruang BK, entah kenapa alasan mereka dipanggil, mereka ikut aja, daripada kena marah.

"Permisi, Ketua OSIS disini…," Kata Inggris sambil membuka pintu ruang BK.

"Oh… Silahkan masuk!," Kata Guru BK.

"Permisi…," Kata Bandung Barat dan Selatan sambil duduk.

"Nah… Bandung Barat, kamu udah berapa kali telat?," Tanya Guru BK.

"3 Kali, Bu," Jawab Bandung Barat.

"Dan Kamu Bandung Selatan?," Tanya Guru BK lagi.

"5 Kali, Bu," Jawab Bandung Selatan sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu terlambat sih…," Kata Guru BK.

"3 Kali saya terlambat karena telat bangun, Bu! Tapi yang 2 kali itu salah Bandung Barat, Bu! Bener!," Kata Bandung Selatan jujur.

"Emang Bandung Selatan ngapain?," Tanya Guru BK.

"_Mampus dah gue!," _Batin Bandung Barat,

"Yang pertama saya dikerjain di kamar Bu, udah mau pergi ke sekolah malah di kasih air pel di depan kamar, dan yang kedua, kemarin PR saya di coret-coret + 2 Buku paket saya di ambil Bu sama dia," Kata Bandung Selatan.

"Kamu ya… Lari sana 4 Keliling Lapangan!," Kata Guru BK kepada Bandung Barat.

"Kok saya lari Bu? Saya kan hari ini gak telat?," Kata Bandung Barat yang berusaha ngeles.

"Pokoknya Lari! Atau Ibu hokum bersihin taman!," Kata Bu BK.

"SI-SIAP BU!," Kata Bandung Barat yang langsung ngebut ke lapangan.

"Nah… Bandung Selatan dan Ketua OSIS silahkan kembali ke kelas," Kata Bu BK sambil senyum.

"Makasih, Bu!," Kata Bandung Selatan sambil keluar sama Inggris.

"Saya perasaan gak ngapa-ngapain di ruang BK tadi," Kata Inggris.

"Ya entahlah… Mungkin Cuma dipanggil doang, Itulah beratnya jadi Ketua OSIS!," Kata Bandung Selatan yang langsung ngacir ke kelas buat nge-video Hukuman Bandung Barat.

Di tengah jalan, Bandung Selatan melihat Sesuatu di dekat taman, kemudian dia pergi ke taman itu untuk melihat apa yang ada disana.

"_Perasaan tadi ada sinar-sinar gitu disitu? Coba liat ah~," _Batin Bandung Selatan yang langsung lari ke taman.

Disana dia langsung terpana ngeliat sesuatu yang warnanya Hijau gitu.

"Ini rumput atau apa?," Kata Bandung Selatan sambil Memegang 'benda' tersebut.

"Biip! Bipp! Bip biipp!," Kata 'benda' itu yang bisa diartikan [Sakit!-sakit!-Sakit tau!].

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih? Gak ngerti ah! Bawa ke Inggris ah~ Sapa tau dia ngerti bahasa nih 'benda'," Kata Bandung selatan sambil nge-gendong 'benda' tadi ke ruang kelas.

"Bipp… Biiip bip biip…," Kata 'benda' itu yang bisa diartikan [Bego-Aku-bukan-benda].

Bandung Selatan langsung ngacir ke kelas Eropa (dan melupakan niat sebelumnya). Bandung Selatan langsung membuka pintu kelas Eropa dengan sangat ganas (?).

"Inggris~ Aku mau nanya sama kamu~," Kata Bandung Selatan dengan polosnya.

"Ap-HIE? KAMU DAPET DARI MANA TUH 'BENDA'?," Kaget Inggris ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Bandung Selatan.

"HE! PINTU KELAS RUSAK?," Kaget Prussia.

"Wah… Sori deh… tapi ini penting, Inggris kau tau bahasa dia gak sih?," Tanya Bandung Selatan.

"Errr… Ku coba dulu, Heh kamu dari planet mana?," Tanya Inggris kepada sang 'benda'.

"bip biiip, biiip bip bipp biip biiip bip bippp," Kata 'Benda' itu yang bisa diartikan [Siapa kamu, kamu gak perlu tau aku dari planet mana].

"Heh? Gue nanya baik-baik cuy, napa loe jawabnya gitu?," Bentak Inggris.

"Biip bip bipp bipp bip biipp, Biip bipp bip bip biiipp biippp, biiiip biipp bii," Balas Si 'Benda' yang bisa diartikan [Aku jawab biasa-biasa aja kok, kamu jangan marah-marah terus, ntar cepet tua lho].

Kata-kata 'Benda' itu berhasil membuat Inggris naik darah *ditonjok Inggris*, Karena Inggris ngomong sama 'Benda' yang dibawa Bandung Selatan dengan bahasa-yang-tidak-diketahui-dari-mana, semuanya Cuma cengo, kalo Bandung Selatan malah senyam-senyum gak jelas gitu.

"Inggris~ Dia ngomong bahasa apa sih?," Tanya Bandung Selatan sambil senyam-senyum.

"Bahasa Mars," Jawab Inggris simple yang lagi nyubit-nyubit 'Benda' itu karena gemes (Baca: Dendam).

"Bahasa dari mana tuh?" Tanya Prussia.

Dengan SUKSES Prussia langsung kena Jontosan dari Inggris.

"Masa kamu gak tau Planet Mars sih? Keterlaluan kau…," Kata Inggris.

"Planet baru ya?," Tanya Prussia.

Dan sekali lagi, Prussia SUKSES kena pukulan Frying Pan-nya Hungary.

"Itu planet lama tau! Yang planetnya warna merah-merah gitu, yak an Austria-san?," Kata Hungary.

"Ya, dan tidak ada kehidupan disana, jadi… Prussia, silahkan kalau kau mau tinggal disana," Kata Austria.

"Oke! Aku mau pergi kesana dan tinggal disana!," Kata Prussia Semangat (?).

Semua murid-murid di kelas Eropa dan Bandung Selatan langsung cengo seketika ngedenger Pernyataan Prussia barusan, Dengan sukses Prussia langsung dapet 'beberapa' kritik (Baca: Protes) dari murid-murid di kelas Eropa.

TBC~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HUWAAAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA! Saya lagi gak punya selera Humor, jadi maaf ya kalo Fanfic ini garing sekali T_T

Btw, Saya ngebuka Pendaftaran OC yang mau Masuk di Fanfic ini, Boleh diri sendiri kok yang masuk [Contoh: Bandung Selatan: Saya], jadi silahkan daftar dengan mengisi formulir (?) dibawah ini…

Nama Lengkap OC/Anda:

Panggilan:

Negara/Kota/Daerah: (Jika anda ingin jadi Karakter disini, maka Anda harus mengisi kota perwakilan)

Tinggi:

Dari Benua: [Asia/Eropa/Amerika]

Ciri-Ciri:

Pelajaran yang disukai:

Nah~ Silahkan yang mau daftar bisa Kirim Message ke saya dengan ngisi formulir (?) ini.

Dan yang terkahir… Aku minta maaf banget jika Fanfic ini SANGAT-SANGAT GARING dan maaf juga Jika Chara Benua Amerika belum masuk, dijamin di Chapter II masuk semua *sujud-sujud*

((Alfred: Lho? Kamu ngapain sujud-sujud ke saya? *sambil makan Burger*

Me: Ih! Alfred Ge-eR! Orang saya lagi nyari buku Denmark saya *Cari-cari alasan*))

((Hanya diterima 2 OC ^^))


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Call Him 'Object'

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia!

Genre: Humor/Supernatural/Romance (Maybe)

Rate: K… T?

Summary: (Saya bego dalam buat Summary) Suatu hari ada 'teman'nya Tony 'datang' ke Bumi, dia ngomong make bahasa Alien, gimana ya para mahluk *dilempar petasan* maksudnya para Manusia ngerti dia ngomong apa? LET'S STUDY ALIEN'S LANGUAGE WITH ARTHUR AND TONY (?)! *dilempar pot bunga* Review ya! WAJIB! *neror mode: ON* Err… Tambahan, disini Saya (Author) Masuk sebagai Bandung ke-2, Bandung yang ke-1 itu Bandung Barat, Sedangkan Saya Bandung Selatan (Mewakili Tempat Tinggal :D)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Chara-Chara yang masuk di Fic ini © Pemiliknya xD

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia! ©

Warning: OOC, OC, Shonen-Ai (Maybe *Digaplok*), Human Name use in Chapter II :D

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pertama saya mau menyebutkan OC saya yang muncul disini:

- Bandung Barat a.k.a Rima Shafina Agustina

- Bandung Selatan a.k.a Saya sendiri (Disini saya make nama panggilan saya yang lama, Riri)

- San Marino a.k.a Rina Fiorella

- Serravalle a.k.a Rino Fiorenza

- Costa Rica a.k.a Dawn Darrelyn

- Paris a.k.a Riene Callia

- Copenhagen a.k.a Riza Madeliene

- Los Angeles a.k.a Anna Trinity

- California a.k.a Anthony Trinity

Cuma segini… (WHAT? ITU DIBILANG 'CUMA'! *dilempar panci*)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2: Don't Call Him 'Object'

Setelah kejadian Gilbert yang bilang mau pergi ke Mars dan 'berencana' untuk tinggal disana yang diganggu gugat oleh penduduk lain (Lho? Ini kok jadi berita! DX) Maksudnya yang diprotes oleh teman-temannya. Arthur langsung melanjutkan 'debat' dengan sang 'benda'.

"Heh! Kamu mau jawab gak pertanyaanku?," Bentak Arthur.

"Bipp biip biip bipp," Jawab 'Benda' tersebut yang bisa diartikan [Aku gak mau tuh].

Arthur langsung Stress sendiri ngomong sama tuh 'Benda' sampai-sampai dia ngelempar bangkunya Rino yang kebetulan tepat di depannya. Yang empunya langsung histeris sendiri.

"GYAAAAAAAA! ANJRIT! BANGKU GUE! SIALAN LU ARTHUR!," Teriak Rino histeris sambil lari ngambil mejanya.

"HABIS GUE STRESS SAMA NIH 'BENDA'!," Kata Arthur sambil nunjuk 'benda' yang lagi digendong sama Riri.

"BIPP BIIP BIIIP! BIIPP BIP BIIP BIIPP!," Balas 'benda' itu yang bisa diartikan [GUE BUKAN BENDA! GUE PUNYA NAMA TAU!] dan gak sudi dibilang benda dan langsung nabok Arthur.

"Terus namamu siapa?," Tanya Riri.

"Rony," Kata 'Benda' itu yang bernama Rony (Gak mutu amat namanya *disihir*).

"Tuh! Dia namanya Rony, bukan benda, Arthur," Kata Riri.

"_Ini yang bego siapa sih? Kan lu yang bilang dia benda…," _Batin Arthur.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang nongol di pintu kelas. Ternyata ini udah nyampe jam Istirahat.

"MY HONEY~! AYO MAKAN SIANG BARENG~~~~~~~," Kata Alfred manja yang langsung lari ke Arthur dengan lebaynya *ditabok*.

"HEH LU NGAPAIN KESINI!," Kaget Arthur.

"Ri-chan~! Adik (Bejad) gue~ Beliin makan siang kakakmu ini dong~," Kata Rima.

"Beli aja sendiri, kalo kakak nyuruh-nyuruh berarti kakak gak punya kaki sama tangan," Jawab Riri enteng dan mempan terhadap Rima.

"Rino! Pinjem PSP mu!," Kata Dawn yang langsung ngebut ke bangku Rino.

"GAK! Gue mau main!," Bentak Rino.

"Ih… nih anak napa sih, DarTing amat…," Kata Dawn.

"Tadi bangku kakak habis dilempar sama Kak Arthur," Jawab Rina, Adiknya Rino.

"Pantesan…," Jawab Dawn.

"Kiku~~ Lama gak ketemu~~," Kata Feliciano.

"What? Tadi pagi berangkat bareng bukan ketemu?," Kaget Ludwig.

"Setuju sama Ludwig-san," Jawab Kiku.

"Ve~ Tadi kan beda…," Kata Feliciano.

"ITU SAMA SAJA HARI INI!," Bentak Ludwig dan Kiku.

"Nii-san~ Ke kantin yuk~," Kata Riza sambil narik-narik tangan Denmark.

"Gak! Dia bakal ke kantin sama gue!," Kata Norway.

Riri yang mendengarnya langsung sigap ke bangku Denmark.

"Titip Rony bentar," Kata Riri sambil menyerahkan Rony pada Rima dan langsung ngebut ke bangku Denmark.

"Ini mahluk apa'an?," Tanya Rima.

Dan sesampainya Riri di bangku Denmark, dia langsung 'memonopoli Denmark untuk sehari penuh.

"Dia bakal pergi sama gue ke kantin hari ini! Dan hari ini gue memonopoli dia sehari penuh!," Kata Riri.

"Ih! Kan kemarin lu udah!," Kata Riza.

"Iya!," Kata Norway.

"Abaikan saja mereka ya bang, Yuk ah ke kantin~~," Kata Riri sambil ngegandeng Denmark.

"Ya sudah…," Kata Denmark yang nurut aja.

Sedangkan Norway sama Riza lagi marah-marah gara-gara Denmark diambil alih oleh Riri.

"Ri! Gue nitip roti ya! Ntar gue bayar ke si Abang yang jual!," Kata Rima.

"Nganjuk lu maksudnya? Beli aja ndiri!, kalo nganjuk gue ogah beli," Kata Riri.

"Huuue! Gak nganjuk kok! Cuma minjem duit lu doang," Kata Rima.

"Sama aja itu nganjuk ke gue, dasar kakak bego," Kata Riri.

(saya skip percakapan bego antara Adik dan Kakak yang sama-sama begonya)

Beberapa saat setelah orang-orang (bejad *dihajar*) datang, Yao langsung nanya ke Arthur, benda apa yang dipegangnya (Setelah Rima menyerahkan Rony karena gak mau dibilang gak punya kaki sama tangan).

"Arthur, kau ada temen baru lagi ya, Aru?," Tanya Yao.

"Lho kok? Mirip ama Tony ya?," Tanya Alfred.

"Ya iyalah, orang 'ini' sebangsa sama Tony…," Kata Arthur.

"BIIP BIIPP BIP 'BIPP'! BIP BIIP BIIPPP BIPP! BIIIP BIIPP BIPPP!," Kata Rony sambil memukul Arthur untuk kedua kalinya dan kata-katanya bisa diartikan [JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'INI'! GUE PUNYA NAMA TAU! DASAR PAWANG KUDA!].

Spontan Arthur pingin langsung nabok tuh Alien sialan, termometer kemarahannya udah pecah duluan, udah ngelebihin 360 derajat *lebay ah*.

"DASAR LU ALIEN BRENGESEK!," Bentak Arthur yang gak segan-segan mukul tuh Alien.

"WAH! SIAP-SIAP ADA WW III! INGGRIS LAWAN ALIEN!," Kata Gilbert sambil teriak-teriak make toa.

"SIAPA YANG MAU ADA WW III BEGO!," Kata Eliza (Elizaveta Herdervary *maybe*) sambil mukul Gilbert make Panci kesayangannya (?) *dilempar panci sama Hungary*

"Habisnya… gayanya aja udah kayak mau WW III tuh…," Kata Gilbert yang berusaha buat Ngeles (Telat Puru-chan, orang kamu udah dipukul).

"Iya juga sih…," Kata Eliza (Yang berhasil ditipu Gilbert).

Diem-diem Gilbert jalan keluar pintu kelas, mau kabur ke kantin biar gak dipukul sama Eliza lagi.

"EH? Kamu bo- JANGAN KABUR!," Kata Eliza yang nyadar kalo Gilbert mau kabur.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAABUTTTTT!," Teriak Gilbert make Toa pinjeman masjid *?* sambil lari menuju kantin buat nebeng sembunyi *?* (Sapa tau ada yang traktir, ya gak? :D *dilempar kursi*).

Setelah aksi 'Romantis ala India-an' *dibunuh PrusHun* Kita lihat Mahluk-mahluk yang lagi di kantin XD.

Saat Riri dan Denmark sedang berjalan menuju food court *?* Riri melihat seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama.

"Irene! Toru! Firas! Lama gak ketemu!," Kaget Riri yang langsung pergi nyamperin Trio *?* itu.

"Wah! Riri! Kau tinggi sekarang," Kata Firas.

"Iya, sekarang kamu jadi tinggi," Kata Toru.

"Padahal waktu itu dibawah gue," Kata Irene.

"Ya kan dalam masa pertumbuhan, Hehehe~," Kata Riri sambil nyengir.

"Kamu sama siapa ke kantin?," Tanya Toru.

"Tuh," Kata Riri sambil nunjuk Denmark yang lagi milih makanan.

"Hue! Hebat! Bisa naklukin Denmark dari Riza sama Norway!," Kata Firas.

"Bukan naklukin kok, tapi gantian doang," Kata Riri.

Lalu ada 2 orang yang datang menghampiri Riri, Firas, Toru, dan Irene.

"FI-CHAN~~~~," Kata Rein yang langsung meluk Firas.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU FI-CHAN!," Kata Firas sambil nge-blush.

"Halo!," Sapa Natanael yang dateng bareng Rein.

"Halo Natanael~ Udah lama gak ketemu ya~ *?*," Balas Riri.

"Buset… itu ada 'pasangan tak terduga'," Kata Irene sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Firas yang lagi dipeluk sama Rein.

"Wakakakak! Bukannya adik kakak? *dihajar Natha* By the way *cielah* saya mau ke Denmark dulu ya! Mau beli makanan, laper… sekalian beliin cemilan buat para mahluk yang nanti ikut rapat di kelas Eropa," Kata Riri.

"Rapat apa'an?," Tanya Toru.

"Kalo gak salah tadi waktu jam kedua kau nemu Alien ya?," Tanya Rein.

"Yup! Mau rapat tentang ntuh Alien bareng Tony (?), nanti dateng ya!," Kata Riri yang langsung lari ke tempat Denmark.

"Bareng Tony? Aliennya Si Alfred?," Tanya Firas.

"Iya, tapi… emangnya kita ngerti bahasanya Tony? Kan Cuma Alfred sama Arthur doang yang bisa…," Kata Toru.

"Iya juga ya… OH! Mungkin nanti mau rapat tentang kelas baru (?) mungkin!," Kata Natanael

"Kelas baru? Kelas apa'an?," Tanya Rein.

"Kelas Bahasa Alien! HAHAHAHA! Dan gurunya itu Arthur!," Jawab Irene ngasal.

"Ah… Ngarang kamu, mending ke kelas Eropa aja yuk," Ajak Firas.

"Yuk ah! Biar tau Detail-nya," Kata Toru.

Akhinrya Firas, Rein, Irene, Toru, dan Natanael pergi ke kelas Eropa buat nyari Detail rapat yang dikasih tau tadi sama Riri. Sedangkan Riri.. lagi kesel gak bisa meluk Denmark yang lebih tinggi darinya, Denmark langsung nyadar waktu liat Riri cemberut.

"Kamu kenapa? Laper?," Tanya Denmark.

"Gak… Gak papa," Jawab Riri yang masih cemberut.

"Terus kenapa? Mau ditraktir?," Tanya Denmark.

"Bukan…," Jawab Riri.

"Terus kenapa sih? Dari tadi kok cemberut?," Tanya Denmark yang udah nyerah nebak kenapa Riri cemberut.

"Aku cemberut gara-gara… Gara-gara… Kamu terlalu tinggi, jadi gak bisa aku peluk," Jawab Riri yang mukanya langsung merah kayak Kepiting rebus (Karena malu ngakuin dirinya pendek XD *lho? ini kan saya sendiri yang ngaku?*).

"Oh… gara-gara itu… ya udah sini, maju kedepanku," Kata Denmark.

"Um? Mau apa?," Tanya Riri.

Ternyata, Denmark menyuruh Riri untuk maju ke depannya untuk digendong di pundaknya.

"HOE? Lho? Lho? ," Kaget Riri.

"Kan katanya aku lebih tinggi, jadi aku gendong di pundak, kan jadi sama-sama tinggi," Kata Denmark sambil senyum.

"Hehehe… gak berat?," Tanya Riri.

"Berat dari mana? Ringan gini," Jawab Riri.

Dan akhirnya Denmark bawa 2 kresek gede yang isinya cemilan, dan riri bawa 2 kresek kecil yang isinya minuman. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas, dan Riri tampak masih digendong di Pundak Denmark.

(Skip sajalah, langsung ke kelas Eropa)

"Mana nih bagian Seksi makanan? Gak dateng-dateng?," Bentak Arthur yang udah capek berantem sama Rony.

"Pacaran kali di kantin," Jawab Riza gak ikhlas.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan dari Alfred di kelas Amerika.

"HELP ME! TONY GUE DIBUNUH RONY!," Teriak Alfred yang langsung histeris waktu liat Tony udah terkapar di lantai dengan darah *WTF?*.

"WHAT THE? RONY! LU MAU KAYAK RYAN JOMBANG YA?," Kaget Arthur yang langsung lari ke kelas Amerika tadi.

Kemudian munculah Seksi makanan dan sang pemilik Rony yang dengan enaknya masuk ke kelas Amerika.

"I'm Back~~," Kata Riri.

"WHAT THE? Kenapa kakak mau gendong dia?," Protes Riza.

"IYA!," Protes Norway.

"Itu…," Kata-kata Denmark terputus oleh Riri.

"Suka-suka Abang dong, Emang lu siapa?," Jawab Riri enteng.

"Kok lama sih?," Tanya Francis.

"Tadi ngantri," Kata Riri (yang mencari alasan).

"Minuman… mana? Haus~~~~~~," Kata Francis.

"Enak banget lu, udah gue sama Abang Den-chan yang beliin, langsung minta, Gak akan kukasih," Kata Riri.

"Huuuuuue! Riri pelit!," Tangis Francis.

"Ngomong sekali lagi, gak akan gue kasih ntar pas rapat," Kata Riri dengan evil Aura.

"O-oke deh…," Kata Francis pasrah.

"Ri, Pesananku?," Tanya Riene sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pesananannya tadi.

"Ini kak," Kata Riri sambil ngeluarin sebungkus Roti yang tadi dipesen sama Riene.

"Adik gue aja lu kasih! Kakaknya gak dikasih! Pelit kau!," Kata Francis.

"Ye! Orang ini make duitnya Kak Riene sendiri, ngomong sekali lagi lu beneran gak akan gue kasih ntar," Kata Riri.

"Makanya Kak Francis, jangan bilang gitu, ntar kakak gak dapet beneran loh~," Goda Riene.

"Iya deh gue diem, demi dapet makanan," Kata Francis.

"Heh Seksi makanan, Pesenan gue mana?," Tanya Arthur.

"Nih, tenang," Kata Riri sambil ngeluarin sebuah botol dari kresek dan ngasih tuh botol ke Arthur.

"HUUUUUUUUUUE! TOLOGIN TONY!," Tangis Alfred.

"Emang kenapa Tony?," Tanya Riri.

"Entahlah, katanya Si Alfred, dia dibunuh ama Rony…," Kata Arthur.

"WHAT? RONY GUE NGEBUNUH TONY?," Kaget Riri yang hamper jatuh dari pundak Denmark.

"Katanya Si Alfred…," Kata Arthur.

Kemudian Riri melihat kearah Tony, matanya udah gak kaget lagi, dia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Arthur, coba deh siram Tony make minumanmu," Kata Riri.

"Oke," Kata Arthur (yang nurut aja) yang langsung nyiram Tony.

"BIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP! BIIP BIP?," Kata Tony yang bisa diartikan [PUAAAAAHHH! APA'AN NIH?].

"Ini bir bego," Jawab Arthur.

"TONY-KU HIDUP LAGI~ BANZAI!.," Kata Alfred.

"Kok dia make bahasa saya?," Kata Kiku.

"Pingin aja kali," Kata Ludwig.

"Ve~ Riri-chan~ Ada pastaaaaa~?," Tanya Veneciano.

"Ada dong! Tapi nanti!," Jawab Riri.

"WOI! RAPATNYA JADI GAK NEH! KARATAN NIH NUNGGU 2 JAM!," Kata Rino yang udah frustasi.

"Yuk mulai!," Kata Arthur.

"Dimana?," Tanya Austria.

"Di Kelas Eropa aja, tinggal bawa beberapa kursi," Usul Elizaveta.

"Hmm… Aku bawa kursi dari kelas Asia, aru," Kata China yang bawa 2 kursi.

"Aku bawa 3 kursi dari kelas Asia juga," Kata Hong Kong *Dilemparin petasan gara-gara baru munculin Hong-kun baru sekarang*

"Aku bawa 3, Matthew bawa 3," Kata Rein yang dibantu oleh Matthew

"Ya udah, taruh aja, mulai rapat nih! Mau mepet jam pulang," Kata Arthur sok sibuk *digampar*

Setelah kursi-kursi dijajar dan dirapihkan, Arthur memulai rapat tersebut dengan cepat.

"Jadi, kalian semua udah tau kan, tadi pagi/siang *plak*, Riri baru nemu Alien nyasar dari planet antah berantah *dihajar Rony*," Kata Arthur.

"Iya Pak~," Kata semua hadirin (?) yang mengikuti rapat tersebut.

"Jadi, kita akan ngusulin ke Pak KepSek untuk ngebuat satu kelas lagi, tapi kelas khusus," Kata Arthur.

"Kelas apakah itu pak~?," Tanya semua hadirin yang udah nyamain anak TK lagi belajar baca sama gurunya *dihajar rame-rame*

"Itu adalah kelas…,"

TBC~~~! *digebukin gara-gara TBC ditengah-tengah*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN DAKU JIKA CHAPTER INI MAKIN GEJE! *sujud-sujud* Habis saya mundeng ngerjainnya, ngerjain PR, ngerjain tugas ketikkan, ngerjain Chapter ini, Ribet dah *gak ada yang nanya tuh*

Dan maaf juga jika semua OC belum masuk, saya jamin chapter 3 bakal muncul semua m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3: There's A New Class!

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia!

Genre: Humor/Supernatural/Romance (Maybe)

Rate: K… T?

Summary: (Saya bego dalam buat Summary) Suatu hari ada 'teman'nya Tony 'datang' ke Bumi, dia ngomong make bahasa Alien, gimana ya para mahluk *dilempar petasan* maksudnya para Manusia ngerti dia ngomong apa? LET'S STUDY ALIEN'S LANGUAGE WITH ARTHUR AND TONY (?)! *dilempar pot bunga* Review ya! WAJIB! *neror mode: ON* Err… Tambahan, disini Saya (Author) Masuk sebagai Bandung ke-2, Bandung yang ke-1 itu Bandung Barat, Sedangkan Saya Bandung Selatan (Mewakili Tempat Tinggal :D)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Chara-Chara yang masuk di Fic ini © Pemiliknya xD

Let's Study Alien's Language in Gakuen Hetalia! ©

Warning: OOC, OC, Shonen-Ai (Maybe *Digaplok*), Human Name use…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pertama saya mau menyebutkan OC saya yang muncul disini:

- Bandung Barat a.k.a Rima Shafina Agustina

- Bandung Selatan a.k.a Saya sendiri (Disini saya make nama panggilan saya yang lama, Riri)

- Tanjung Pinang a.k.a Karina Putri Septiani (OC baru XD *Plak*)

- San Marino a.k.a Rina Fiorella

- Serravalle a.k.a Rino Fiorenza

- Costa Rica a.k.a Dawn Darrelyn

- Paris a.k.a Riene Callia

- Copenhagen a.k.a Riza Madeliene

- Los Angeles a.k.a Anna Trinity

- California a.k.a Anthony Trinity

Cuma segini… (WHAT? ITU DIBILANG 'CUMA'! *dilempar panci*)

Para OC yang lain masuk kok XD

N/B: Di chapter ini ada genre-genre mistery-nya, ntar bakal muncul sesuatu XD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3: There's A New Class!

"Itu adalah kelas…," Kata Arthur yang masih gugup untuk ngejelasin.

"Kelas apa Pak Guru?," Tanya semua anak-anak TK itu *dihajar para Nations*

"Kelas Bahasa Alien ya Pak…," Kata seseorang yang sedang mejeng di pintu kelas (yang masih rusak gara-gara Riri).

Arthur langsung ngeliat ke Arah pintu dan muncul perempatan merah di kepalanya (Marah maksudnya).

"KAMU KENAPA TELAT? MANA SURATNYA?," Bentak Arthur pada Gadis itu.

"KA-CHAN~!," Panggil Riri dan Rima.

"Ye~ Si Bapa Guru marah… Ntar kayak Bapa Kimia itu loh, Asa-kun…," Kata Gadis itu yang bernama Ka-chan (Dari nama Karina, tapi karena ada tokoh yang namanya juga Karina, jadi dipanggil Ka-chan) sambil dadah ke Duo Bandung itu.

"Amit-Amit Ya Allah!," Kata Arthur.

"Pak! Bapak kapan masuk islam?," Tanya Riri yang melontarkan pertanyaan bego.

"GUE STRESS!," Teriak Arthur.

"Emang, Tumben kau ngaku, Arthur…," Kata Gilbert yang udah gak sayang nyawa.

"Gilbert, sumpah deh! Saya belum pernah ngeliat kamu gak asal ngomong ke permasalahan orang lain…," Kata Riene.

"By the way, Kau bareng sama Bandung Tengah?," Tanya Arthur.

"So Pasti dong! Masuk gih, Karina…," Kata Ka-chan.

"ARTHUR-CHAN~!," Teriak Karina a.k.a Bandung Tengah (Untuk orang yang bersangkutan, saya sangat meminta maaf telang merusak image anda… *Dzig*)

"HEH NGAPAIN KAMU SAMA HONEY-KU TERSAYANG!," Bentak Alfred yang gak sudi Arthur-nya direbut.

"Apa kamu? Siapa kamu?," Tanya Karina dengan innoncent.

"SAYA ALFRED F. JONES! PACARNYA ARTHUR!," Jelas Alfred dengan PD-nya.

"WHAT? ALFRED NGAWUR KAMU!," Bentak Arthur.

"YATTA! DAPET REKAMANNYA!," Teriak Riri, Rima, Kiku, Eliza, Riene, dan Rein.

"Re-Rekaman apa?," Kaget Arthur.

"REKAMAN PENGAKUAN ALFRED SEBAGAI PACARMU~!," Jawab Riri, Rima, Kiku, Eliza, Riene, dan Rein.

"WHAT THE? HAPUS REKAMANANNYA!," Teriak Arthur sambil ngejar-ngejar Rima yang bawa rekamannya.

"KABURRRRRRR!," Teriak Rima.

"RUSUUUUUUUHHHHH!," Teriak Riri sambil nyalain petasannya Hong Kong (?)

"Ini kenapa sih?," Tanya Karina.

"Sebaiknya abaikan saja mereka, mending kau duduk di sebelah Hong-kun aja deh, itu sebenarnya tempatnya Riri, tapi pake ajalah, mumpung dia lagi rusuh sama Arthur," Kata Ka-chan.

"Oke! Bisa dimengerti itu!," Kata Karina sambil duduk di tempat Hong Kong.

"Ka-Chan~~~ Minta Otak-otak~[1]," Pinta Riri.

"Gak! Lo diem baru gue kasih sekresek," Kata Ka-Chan.

Riri langsung nurutin kata Ka-chan, duduk diem di bangkunya yang sebelah Denmark sekarang.

"Sekarang mana otak-otaknya?," Tagih Riri.

"_Nih anak ya…," _Batin Ka-chan sambil ngasih sekresek Otak-otak.

"Hei! Rapatnya lanjutin dong!," Kata Kannitha.

"Iya nih! Lama, Gue mau balik ke Asrama nih!," Kata Gilbert.

"Sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS, Gue aja yang lanjutin," Kata Ka-Chan.

"Emang lu tau apa yang mau di omongin di rapat ini?," Tanya Gilbert.

"Taulah! Secara gue wakil ketua OSIS, dodol lu ah…," Kata Ka-Chan.

"Dodol mah kan ada di Garut, Ka-chan?," Tanya Karina.

"Ah… Entahlah… Lama-lama aku jadi stress juga, To The Point! Kelas di belakang kelas Asia itu adalah kelas Bahasa Alien, disitu satu meja dua orang, WAJIB mengikuti kelas tersebut, kalo gak kena hukum dari Pak KepSek, kelas Bahasa diadakan setelah pelajaran selesai a.k.a kalian balik ke Asrama jam 10 malem-an, pemberitahuan selesai!," Kata Ka-Chan yang ngebacotnya cepet banget *ditabok Ka-Chan*.

"WAJIB?," Kaget Riri, Gilbert, Denmark, dan Rino.

"Yup! Kalo gak bisa di skors loh~," Kata Ka-Chan.

"Tapi kan… Adik gue lagi sakit..," Kata Rino yang duduk di sebelah Rina.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, Kak," Kata Rina sambil senyum.

"Adik saya masih Belum sembuh Total!," Kata Anthony.

"Emang adik kamu sakit apa'an?," Tanya Ka-chan.

"Baru sembuh dari disantet sama Arthur," Jawab Anthony sambil ngeliat dingin ke Arthur.

"Ye! Napa salah gue! Adik loe duluan…," Kata Arthur.

"Tapi gak usah make nyantet kan!," Kata Anthony.

"Udah Kakak, gak apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku udah sembuh kok," Jawab Anna.

"Beneran?," Tanya Anthony.

Anna hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Kembali ke Laptop! *Digibeng* Maksudnya... Balik ke rapat...

"Jadi… Hari ini kita balik jam 10?," Tanya Firas.

"Gak, sekarang pulang, Besok mulai pulang jam 10, diharapkan besok bawa peralatan tidur, piyama, makanan berat dan ringan, senter, lilin 2 buah satu orang, korek 2 kotak, dan khusus kelas Asia, diharapkan bawa Buku yang wak

tu itu saya kasih oke!," Kata Ka-chan yang udah siap-siap mau minggat pulang (?).

"KAN BESOK MINGGU? KENAPA MASUK?," Protes Gilbert.

"Buku?," Tanya Derek.

"Iya, waktu itu gue bagiin buku khusus kelas Asia, kalo gak salah… Kamu Mongolia kan? Bukunya kalo gak salah aku titipin ke Adek gue, Bandung Selatan," Kata Ka-Chan.

"Buku? OH YA! LUPA KETINGGAL DI KAMAR ASRAMA!," Kata Riri yang baru inget bukunya Derek ketinggal di Kamar Asramanya.

"Parah lu…," Kata Rima.

"Emang mau ngapain make buku 'itu'?," Tanya Kannitha.

"Pokoknya kelas Asia besok ngumpul di kelasnya, saya ada perlu dengan kalian murid-murid kelas Asia," Kata Ka-chan dan langsung membatin _"Cepetan dong! Gue mau balik ke asrama nih! Ada yang 'nungguin'!," _

"Tapi Saya belum dapet bukunya!," Kata Semar yang muncul di pintu kayak hantu *Dihajar Airi-san*.

"Oh, iya… Semar-Chan, Firas, Derek, sama Karina belum dapet ya?," Kata Ka-Chan sambil bongkar-bongkar 'koper'nya buat nyari buku.

"Ne! Ka-Chan! Emang kita mau manggil 'itu'?," Tanya Riri.

"Bukan Kita! Tapi kamu yang manggil, Riri…," Kata Ka-chan sambil ngeluarin 5 Buku.

"Mau ada apa'an sih? Dari tadi buku, atau gak manggil inilah itulah!," Kata Gilbert yang sukses dipukul Eliza.

"Berisik lu ah!," Kata Eliza.

"KOK GUE? GUE KAN TAKUT HANTU!," Kaget Riri yang sukses (tanpa sengaja) Nabok Dawn pas di perut.

"DAWN!," Kaget Riene, sang 'kakak' asuhnya.

"Huuuuue! Riri-chan jahat!," Kata Dawn.

"NYAN? GOMEN GOMEN!," Kata Riri yang langsung nolongin Dawn.

"Kuat bener tuh anak," Kata Anthony.

"Ini buku apa'an Ka-Chan?," Tanya Karina.

"Besok aja deh dijelasinnya, sekarang udah jam 18.30 tuh, Bye! Inget besok bawa apa aja!, yang gak bawa bakal dihukum!," Kata Ka-Chan yang langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Akhirnya setelah Ka-Chan pergi, Mereka semua sibuk sendiri, dan sekarang waktunya Riza dan Norway menggoda Riri.

"Nii-san~, Jalan-jalan yuk~," Kata Riza.

"Sama aku juga ya!," Kata Norway.

"Kita jalan-jalan ke taman yuk!," Ajak Riza.

"Yuk yuk! Ntar kita beli makanan!," Kata Norway.

Riri Cuma ngelirik aja, gak ngomong apa-apa, dan sibuk sendiri makan otak-otak dari Ka-Chan tadi. Rima sang kakak aja sampe kebagian Cuma 10 buah. Setelah beberapa orang udah balik ke Asrama, orang-orang yang masih di kelas Eropa sibuk sendiri.

"Riri~ Bagi dong otak-otaknya~," Kata Rima.

"Gak mau! Minta aja sendiri sono sama Ka-Chan," Kata Riri.

"Pelit!," Kata Rima.

Rina, Rino, Riene, Dawn, Francis, Rein, Firas, Toru, Tokyo, Kannitha dan Karina lagi sibuk main monopoli, saking stressnya main, Francis sampe pingsan waktu ngutang ke Bank 100.000 dollar. Tapi, Ada yang aneh, Anthony lagi kebingungan liatin Adiknya, Anna. Dari tadi dia ngomong sendiri, kayak ada 'orang lain' selain mereka.

"Eh… Eh… Anthony, Adikmu ngomong sama…," Kata Arthur yang nunjuk-nunjuk Anna.

"Iya… Hanako-san…," Jawab Anthony.

Semua yang ngedenger jawaban Anthony langsung kaget dan berdiri ketakutan semua.

"HANAKO!," Teriak Rima, Rein, Kannitha, Firas, Rino, Dawn, dan Alfred.

"Mana Hanako-chan?," Tanya Rina.

"Anna-chan lagi ngomong sama siapa?," Tanya Riene.

"GUE TAKUT HANTU!," Teriak Alfred yang langsung meluk Arthur, sedangkan yang dipeluk… Malu sendiri…

"Telepon sang ahli Hantu ini!," Kata Rein.

"Telepon Nii-san!," Kata Tokyo.

"Telepon Nihon!," Kata Toru (Perasaan... sama-sama manggil Kiku deh...)

Firas langsung mencet-mencet nomor HPnya Nihon, dengan sangat gemetaran, firas nelpon Kiku *Ditabok Natha*.

"_Moshi-moshi?," _Kata Kiku.

"Ha-Halo! Kiku-san! Bisa ke kelas eropa?," Tanya Firas.

"_Emang ada apa?, Bukannya udah pulang semua?," _Tanya Kiku.

"Belum, Ada banyak yang belum pulang ke Asrama, cepetan dong kesini, pliss!," Pinta Firas.

"_Oke! Sekarang aku berangkat," _Kata Kiku yang langsung nutup telepon.

"A-Apa kata Nii-san!, Tanya Toru dan Tokyo.

"Katanya dia lagi kesini, tunggu bentar lagi," Kata Firas.

Sedangkan yang lagi ditakutin asik ngobrol aja sama Anna.

"Anna-chan, mereka kenapa sih? Nge-Fans ya sama saya?," Kata Hanako narsis.

"Iya mungkin~," Jawab Anna sambil senyum.

"Rina-chan~! Lama gak ketemu! Riri-san juga!," Kata Hanako sambil lambai-lambain tangan.

Rina yang dipanggil langsung nyamperin Anna, sedangkan Riri yang lagi asik makan sambil komat-kamit gak jelas gitu langsung nengok ke sumber suara.

"Suaranya Hanako-chan?," Tanya Riri.

"KAU TEMENAN SAMA HANTU ADIKKU!," Kaget Rima.

"Masa kakak gak inget? Kalian semua juga masa gak inget?, Waktu itu kan kita pernah ketemu sama Hanako-chan," Kata Riri sambil berdiri (dan masih bawa otak-otak yang masih ada 20 lebih).

"Hanako-chan?," Tanya Karina, Kannitha, Rein, Firas, dan Toru, Tokyo.

"Ituloh! Anak yang waktu itu ada di kelas Asia, yang waktu itu gangguin Yao-san," Kata Riri.

"Lama gak ketemu, Riri-san~," Kata Hanako.

"Yo!," Kata Riri.

"Ada apa manggil saya tadi?," Tanya Kiku yang udah dateng.

"Tuh… itu! Gimana caranya ngilangin Hanako-san!," Kata Dawn sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hanako dan Dawn dengan sukses dijitak Rino karena nunjuk-nunjuk.

"JANGAN NUNJUK HANTU BEGO!," Kata Rino.

"Oh… Ha~Na~Ko~Chan~," Kata Kiku sambil senyum.

"Ah! Kiku-san~," Kata Hanako sambil lari ke Kiku.

"Pulang yuk, udah malem, ntar Hanako-chan gak boleh kesini lagi loh," Kata Kiku.

"Ya udah, Hanako-chan pulang dulu ya Kiku-san~ Dadah~," Kata Hanako yang digandeng sama Kiku.

"AMIT-AMIT GUE DADAHIN HANTU!," Kata Dawn.

"Heh! Gitu-gitu juga dulunya kan Manusia, ntar kalo loe mati juga kayak gitu," Kata Riri yang udah siap-siap mau pulang.

"Pada pulang yuk! Besok kan nginep disini lagi," Kata Tokyo.

Akhirnya semua pulang ke Asrama, dan kelas eropa langsung kekunci sendiri.

TBC~~~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bow*

Bagi yang OCnya belum muat, maafkan daku ya, karena daku sedang tidak konsen karena baru-baru ini saya mimpi yang gak bisa dilupain… jadi maafkan kenistaan daku jika OC kalian dihancurkan Image-nya oleh saya *sujud*

Alfred: Ngapain loe suju ke HERO kayak gue?

B. Selatan: Hie! Loe Ge-eR kali! Gue nyari pensil Nordics gue! *Alasan*


End file.
